Aircraft nacelle structures for turbine engines typically include acoustic panels which include, for example, a back skin and a perforated top skin with a core material sandwiched there between. In some cases, the acoustic panel may be formed during manufacturing with an undesirable void between the top skin and the core, or the top skin may delaminate from the core material while in service, or the top skin may otherwise be damaged. Existing repair techniques involve removing and then replacing a portion of the top skin with a patch which overlaps the existing top skin. Perforations may be formed on the patch, but the perforations do not line up between the patch and the existing top skin in the overlap area, such that the acoustic properties of the acoustic panel are diminished in the overlap area.